


The Christmas Cabin

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is like really cold ok guys? Don't question it, F/M, Fluff, TDN's Holiday Gift Exchange, bed sharing? Check, cabin in the woods? Check, cuddling for warmth? Check, mistletoe kisses? Check yeah!, post 3x24 reveal, this fic has way too many tropes, this is just a lot of winter/Christmas fluff, using wings as blankets? Check. Is that even a trope? idk it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: Set after 3x24, Chloe and Lucifer are working together again but haven’t talked about anything supernatural since the events of the season 3 finale.When a blizzard causes Chloe and Lucifer to take shelter in an abandoned cabin, Chloe finally must come to terms with the fact that Lucifer is the devil and everything that it entails. While stuck together in the cabin, Lucifer and Chloe grow closer physically and emotionally than they’ve ever been before and Chloe discovers that wings make pretty great blankets.This is my Deckerstar Network Holiday Exchange fic for sapphoodles who prompted ‘hot cocoa’Merry Christmas, love





	The Christmas Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sapphoodles).



“Remind me why we decided to take this bloody case again?” Lucifer complained. Snow had begun to melt and seep into his expensive shoes and he was not happy about it.

“Because Tahoe PD asked specifically for us and the new lieutenant agreed to loan us out to help catch a serial killer,” Chloe responded as they slogged through the snow together. Their car had gotten high-centered in the snow and of course their cell phones didn’t have service so they were stuck walking in the freezing cold to find help or shelter.

“Well couldn’t they have at least provided us with transport if they so desperately desired our services? I mean, how inconsiderate can you be? Making us drive all the way up here and not even warning us that a blizzard was coming!” The light flurries were starting to pick up and they knew that they were going to be in trouble if they didn’t find shelter soon. They had to abandon the car miles ago and there was no going back now.

“You know, Lucifer, this is kind of your fault,” Chloe pointed out, “they wanted the detective at LAPD ‘with the highest case closure rate’ and if you hadn’t helped me close so many cases with your devil mojo then the lieutenant wouldn’t have sent us.”

“Well if you hadn’t been such a bloody brilliant detective in the first place, we wouldn’t be here either!”

Chloe was taken aback by his compliment. She was still coming to terms with the fact that he was the actual devil so even though they were working together, she wasn’t ready to explore any romantic possibilities with him. A long silence stretched between them before Chloe finally spoke.

“Can’t you fly us out of here or something?”

“Not while it’s snowing this hard. The visibility is so poor that we would get lost in the clouds, not to mention the ice tends to stick to my feathers and weighs me down so I wouldn’t be able to support my own weight, much less both of ours. No, the best course of action is to find somewhere safe to stay until this storm blows over.”

“We can’t keep walking forever, Lucifer! You might be immortal but I’m not and I’m going to freeze to death if you don’t find something soon!”

“I would never let that happen,” Lucifer whispered quietly, a stark contrast to her harsh screams.

“Look, I know you have serious issues with your Dad, but is there someone, anyone in your family that you can pray to for help? What about Amenadiel?”

“Amenadiel went back to Heaven and we haven’t been in touch since. As for the rest of my siblings… I guess I’ll see if any of them are feeling magnanimous.” Lucifer put together his hands in prayer and sent out an SOS to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately, he got nothing but static in return. 

“I’m sorry, detective, but it’s not working,” Lucifer said, but as soon as the words left his mouth, a shape began to take form in the distance.

“Lucifer, look! A cabin,” Chloe exclaimed, pointing wildly at their salvation.

They ran as fast as they could through the thick snow and biting wind to reach the cabin. The door was locked when Chloe tugged on it but she knew that wouldn’t be an issue for her partner. As soon as Lucifer touched the door knob, the tumblers clicked into place and he opened the door with ease. She would never tell him to his face, his ego certainly didn’t need the boost, but she had always found that particular talent incredibly cool.

They scurried into the cabin and took in their surroundings. The cabin was abandoned. It looked like no one had been there in months and Chloe guessed that it was probably a summer home that would remain empty throughout the winter. There wasn’t any heating inside but it was still much warmer than outside since they were out of the wind. Lucifer surveyed the kitchen and found a few non-perishable foods leftover but not very much. Chloe tried to start a fire in the fireplace but was struggling without any kindling.

“Here, let me help,” Lucifer offered, “it’s kind of my thing.” Within seconds of Lucifer taking the matches from Chloe, a roaring fire was consuming the firewood, filling the room with warmth.

“Thanks,” Chloe whispered, rubbing her hands together in front of the fire as she tried to regain feeling in them.

“You’re welcome,” he responded sincerely. While Chloe was warming up by the fire, Lucifer returned to the kitchen. He found some hot cocoa mix and started to boil some hot water. He found two mugs and quickly stirred together the hot water and mix. 

“Sorry there wasn’t any milk or whipped cream,” he said, presenting her with a mug, “although given the state of the cabin, I’m sure it would’ve been expired if they had any.”

“Thank you, Lucifer. It’s perfect,” she said, taking a sip.

“You should take your clothes off.”

“Aaaaand then you have to go and ruin a perfectly good moment by opening your mouth.”  
“I simply mean that your clothes are soaked through from the snow and they would dry faster if you were to take them off and leave them by the fire,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. Chloe rolled her eyes at him, not believing his intentions were that pure. “Look, I promise just this once that I won’t make any sexual innuendos or say anything untoward. Devil’s honor.”

“Okay but only if you take off your clothes. Your clothes are wet from the snow too and it’s only fair,” Chloe countered. 

“Why, detective, if you wanted to get me naked all you need to do is ask, there’s no need to use hypothermia as a pretense,” he teased in a sultry voice.

“See! You can’t even go a minute without making an innuendo!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, detective. I’m done now, I swear.”

“Okay then. I feel like the best way to do this is at the same time. On three?” Chloe suggested, grabbing the hem of her shirt.

“One…two…three!” they said in unison as they took off their shirts. Chloe couldn’t stop a small gasp that escaped her when she saw his washboard abs. Had he always been that ripped? She let her gaze linger for a moment before traveling up his body. When her eyes reached his face she immediately averted her gaze when she caught sight of his smug expression.

“Shut up,” she muttered.

“I didn’t say anything!” he protested, his grin only widening at her words. 

“Let’s just get this over with. The faster our clothes dry, the faster we can put them back on,” Chloe said as she began to unzip her pants. Lucifer did likewise and soon they were sipping hot cocoa by the fire in their underwear. 

It was awkward at first but after a while, they got used to it and fell into a comfortable silence. Chloe and Lucifer hadn’t had much time alone to talk ever since she found out the truth about him. Chloe always had a reason why she couldn’t talk to him ready every time he wanted to have a serious chat. She was too busy with work, she needed to spend time with Trixie, or something suddenly came up that she had to deal with. Whatever reason, she knew that they were just excuses to avoid dealing with the fact that her partner was the actual devil.

Truth be told, she was scared. Not scared of him, no, she knew that he would never hurt her. She was scared of the new reality that she was thrust into that forced her to rethink everything she thought she knew. Chloe was terrified that heaven and hell were real and if angels, demons and God all existed, she wondered what else she had been completely wrong about. 

“Wow, it’s really coming down out there, huh?” Chloe said, opting for easy small talk about the weather rather than difficult questions about the meaning of life and death.

“Mmhmm,” Lucifer responded as he sipped on his hot cocoa, leaving behind an adorable little mustache when he put down the mug.

“You’ve got a little…” Chloe said, motioning to her upper lip, “here,” she said, wiping the hot cocoa from his lips with her fingers. Now it was Lucifer’s turn to gasp. His whole body froze at the sensation of her warm fingers on his face and they both became too aware of their lack of clothing.

“Sorry,” Chloe apologized, pulling back a little too fast to put some distance between the two of them.

“It’s fine,” Lucifer said, clearing his throat awkwardly and changing the subject, “we’re running out of firewood. At this rate, the fire will burn out before morning.”

“Should we go out to find some more?”

“With it snowing this hard, the visibility is so bad I’m afraid we wouldn’t be able to see a foot in front of us. Besides, even if we did somehow manage to find some wood, it would be too wet from the snow to burn. No, going outside would do more harm than good at this point. The best course of action is to stay inside and bundle up as best we can once the fire burns out. I’ll go see if there’s any blankets or spare clothes hiding somewhere, you stay here and focus on getting warm.”

Lucifer scoured the cabin for anything that would help them retain their warmth through the night but the cabin was made for summer vacations and wasn’t stocked for the winter so he only found a few light blankets. While he was searching the cabin, he noticed something else; there was only one bed.

“Okay, so, bit of a problem,” he said as he approached Chloe with all the blankets he could find, “well, two problems actually.”

“Oh great, what is it?”

“Well, first off, these are all the blankets that I could find so it looks like it’s gonna be a pretty cold night.”

“And the second problem?”

“There’s only one bed, but it’s okay, detective. I can sleep on the floor”

“You most certainly will not!” Chloe protested, “the floor is way too cold for you to sleep on. We’re both adults here, we can share the bed.”

“Are you sure, detective? You haven’t even seen how small it is yet,” Lucifer warned.

“Then show me the bed, Lucifer” Chloe said. Lucifer opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Chloe cut him off, “ah, ah, ah! No innuendos, remember?” Lucifer gave her a small smile and led the way to the bedroom. The size of the bed did make her pause briefly but she pushed past it.

“Ok, yeah, it’s a little small but we can make this work,” Chloe laid down on the bed and got under all the blankets. “C’mon, Lucifer, hop in”

“As you wish, detective.” Lucifer gingerly entered the bed and did his best to avoid touching Chloe but it was almost impossible not to, given the size of his frame and how small the bed was. Lucifer’s bare skin made contact with Chloe’s and he could feel her tense up when they touched. Chloe had almost forgotten that the two of them were still in their underwear but the feeling of Lucifer’s warm skin brushing up against hers was a stark reminder of that fact.

“Sorry, detective,” Lucifer apologized, jerking away from her, “I can go put on some more clothes, I’m sure they’re almost dry by now.”

“No!” Chloe nearly shouted, “I mean, having skin to skin contact will keep both of us warmer tonight and we’re gonna need it. Once that fire burns out, it’s going to get cold and these blankets alone won’t do very much on their own. It will be better if we keep our clothes off, I just need to get used to it first.” Chloe gulped, trying to shove down any pesky feelings that were trying to reemerge and be professional about the whole situation but Lucifer could sense her unease.

“Detective, we don’t have to…”

“No,” Chloe cut him off before he could finish his sentence, “I want to,” she said, just above a whisper.

“Very well,” he conceded. Lucifer slowly scooched his body towards Chloe and she wrapped her arms around his torso. Lucifer let out a hiss of surprise when he felt Chloe’s cold feet touch his calves.

“You good?” Chloe asked as she settled further into his body. Lucifer’s heart was beating out of his chest and he was almost certain that Chloe could feel his erratic pulse with how tightly she was holding on to him.

“Never better,” he managed to choke out. Chloe was trying to play it cool but she was just as flustered as Lucifer, if not more so. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and she was glad that Lucifer wasn’t facing her, otherwise he would no doubt comment on how flushed she looked. At least she was warm; that was all that mattered.

As the night wore on, Lucifer and Chloe calmed down and managed to get comfortable. Lucifer’s heart rate would still spike every now and then when she would roll over and brush her body against his but otherwise he managed to control his other physical responses to her. When the fire had been burned out for a few hours, the temperature started to drop significantly and the drafty cabin’s interior temperature began to feel just as cold as the outside temperature. 

Despite their shared body heat and light blankets, Chloe began to shiver. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Lucifer asked, “here, take more of the blankets, you need them more than I do.”

“Nnnno, Luciferrrrr. I’m ffffffine,” she protested, shivers shaking her body.

“I beg to differ,” he scoffed, “here.” Lucifer wrapped all the blankets around her body so that no part of her was exposed to the chilly air but the flimsy blankets did little to retain heat. After a few minutes, Lucifer realized the blankets weren’t doing a damn thing to help warm her up so he tugged her to his chest.

“Better?”

“A little bit but my back is still ccccold. I wish we had some bbbbetter bbblankets or for tttwo of you to warm both sides of me,” she joked. Lucifer desperately wanted to make an innuendo but he bit his tongue and instead rubbed his large hands up and down her back but she still didn’t stop shivering. Lucifer racked his brain to come up with something that would warm up his detective and suddenly got an idea. He didn’t like the idea but he knew that it was their best option.

“Uhm, detective?” he started, figuring out how best to broach his suggestion, “what if I told you that I do have another blanket, of sorts?”

“Then I would sssay ‘why the hhhell didn’t you give it to me earlier?’”

“Well, you see, it’s not exactly a blanket but more of… umm, uh… feathers are excellent insulators!” 

“Yeah, they are, Lucifer so do you have a feather blanket or… oh,” Chloe said, realizing what he meant.

“Is that too weird? It’s too weird, isn’t it? Forget I said anything,” he backtracked.

“Would it be warmer?” Chloe asked tentatively.

“Infinitely warmer than these sodding excuses for blankets,” he confirmed.

“Then let’s do it!”

Lucifer nodded and slowly unfurled his wings, doing his best to not knock anything over in the tiny bedroom. He let his right wing hover over Chloe’s body and began to incrementally move it closer to her. Chloe grabbed the top of the wing and pulled it over her the rest of the way, trying to ease some of his uncertainty. 

Chloe instantly became enveloped in a cocoon of warmth and stopped shivering. She felt safe and protected and something about the feeling of having Lucifer’s wings wrapped around her felt familiar.

“This… this isn’t the first time you’ve done this, is it?” Chloe asked, bits and pieces of memory about that day coming back to her.

“No,” he whispered, “it isn’t.”

“When Pierce…” 

“Yes,” he breathed.

“I was unconscious but I vaguely remember it somehow. I know I’ve avoided talking about everything that went down that day but I think I’m ready now. Tell me what happened.”

“There’s not much to tell, really. They were shooting at us and I couldn’t let any harm come to you so I protected you with my wings and then flew us to safety when they ran out of bullets,” he said in a nonchalant tone.

“There was blood everywhere… and feathers,” Chloe said, thinking out loud as all the puzzle pieces came together. She had convinced herself that the blood belonged to the other shooters and that the feathers came from a down pillow or something. Even after knowing the truth, that Lucifer was the devil, she had somehow convinced herself that there was another explanation for everything that happened but now the gravity of what he did hit her all at once.

“Oh,” she whispered. A long pause settled between them as Chloe let the truth sink in. “I know I’ve skirted the subject in the past but I’m ready now. I need to know everything.”

“Very well, detective,” Lucifer said, and he did tell her everything. He told her about his life in the Silver City before his fall and about his time in hell and everything that happened that led up to him moving to LA and eventually meeting her. Chloe listened attentively from inside her wing cocoon, her coldness long forgotten.

“Oh, Lucifer,” she said when he had finished his story. She now fully realized how much he cared about her and that he wasn’t here to trick her or deceive her in any way. As he told his story, she also realized how much she cared about him and how she had been repressing those feelings these past months since finding out the truth. All her emotions came flooding back and the next thing she knew, she was pressing her lips against his. She poured everything she had into their kiss. Lucifer was surprised by her action so it took him a moment to respond but when he did, he kissed her back with equal fervor. 

Lucifer was so happy that his wings started to involuntarily flutter around her. Chloe smiled against his lips when she realized what was happening and cupped his face. When Chloe finally pulled away, she looked him straight in the eye and said, “Thank you, Lucifer. For everything.” 

“You’re welcome,” he responded automatically, a little to overwhelmed from their kiss to think of anything else to say.

“We should probably get some sleep,” Chloe suggested, “we can figure out everything else in the morning but for now, I just want to enjoy this moment. Good night, Lucifer” She snuggled into him and his wing wrapped around her and pulled her a little closer.

“Sweet dreams, detective,” he whispered. He gently kissed her forehead and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the blizzard had cleared and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Lucifer flew them back to Los Angeles with Chloe clinging to him for dear life the whole way. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to flying with him. When they got back to the city, Chloe got a phone call from Tahoe Police Department saying that they had already caught the serial killer and that they didn’t need their help anymore. 

Weeks passed and Chloe and Lucifer grew closer. They solved cases by day and went on dates by night. Christmas was approaching soon and Lucifer was thrilled to be spending the holiday with Chloe and Trixie. For the first time in his life, he was actually looking forward to Christmas.

Lucifer had been planning a surprise for Chloe and Trixie for weeks and he couldn’t wait for them to see it. 

“Are you ready to go?” Lucifer asked Chloe when she got off work around noon on Christmas Eve.

“Yup, let’s swing by and pick up Trixie and then we can head out on this mystery vacation you have planned. Are you seriously not gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Sorry, detective, my lips are sealed,” he said and made the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key.

They drove north for hours and hours until Chloe had a good guess where they were going.

“Look, mom! Snow!” Trixie shouted out in excitement at the first sight of flurries. 

“If you think that’s cool, wait until we reach our destination, child,” Lucifer said. They had only just begun the ascent into the Sierra Nevada mountain range and it was only going to get snowier the higher they got. They drove for a few more hours until announced their arrival and parked the car.

“Lucifer, what are we doing here?” Chloe asked as she stared at the front door of a familiar cabin.

“Well you see, I sort of bought the cabin from the owner. They were only using it two months out of the year anyways. I wanted your offspring to have a white Christmas and I know this isn’t what you normally do for Christmas but I thought we could make this a new tradition. Our new tradition, now that we’re together. I made some renovations and spruced up the place, pun intended, since your last visit. Let’s check it out,” he said, ushering them inside.

Chloe was awestruck by how different the cabin looked. Lucifer had painted the walls, added another bedroom, all new furniture and expanded the kitchen. He also had decorated every inch of the cabin for Christmas. There was already a fire going in the fireplace and above it hung stockings with Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie’s names on them. He also had a six-foot spruce tree decked out with ornaments and ribbons and a mountain of presents underneath.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Lucifer said. He returned a few moments later from the kitchen and gave Chloe and Trixie mugs of hot cocoa with cinnamon sticks, whipped cream and a caramel drizzle on top. 

“Lucifer, I don’t know what to say. Thank you, this is amazing. I can’t believe you did all this for us,” Chloe said, fighting back tears of joy.

“You’re welcome,” he beamed, lavishing in her praise, “now come on, let’s go have a snowball fight!” 

They raced back outside and started pelting each other with globs of snow, laughing and having more fun than any of them had had in a while. The three of them warmed up by the fire and watched Christmas movies for the rest of the night until Trixie passed out and had to be carried to bed.

Chloe and Lucifer stayed up a little later watching movies and talking.

“Thanks again for everything, Lucifer. I can’t remember the last time I saw Trixie so happy, or me, for that matter. I’m so glad I have you in my life, Lucifer and I just wanted to say, I… I love you,” Chloe said, ending her sentence with conviction.

“Detective… Chloe,” he amended, “I love you too,” 

Chloe smiled at him and scooted over to get closer to him on the couch.

“Look up,” he instructed, and sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“Well, it is tradition…” Chloe said with a shrug and a playful smile.

They both leaned in and locked lips in a tender embrace. Lucifer gently sucked on her bottom lip and Chloe ran her hands through his hair, enjoying their leisurely pace. They finally pulled away when the clock on the wall chimed, indicating that it was midnight.

“Merry Christmas, Lucifer”

“Merry Christmas, Chloe”


End file.
